1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor making or manufacturing method or procedure, and more particularly to a method for suitably and easily and quickly making or manufacturing one or more inductors with reduced manufacturing procedures and processes and for precisely making or manufacturing the inductors, and for reducing the manufacturing cost for the inductors and for reducing the defective rate for the inductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical inductors have been developed and provided for inducing the current and comprise one or more cores and one or more coils or conductive members wound or attached or mounted or engaged onto and around the core for inducing or generating the current.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,203 to Tsutsumi et al. discloses one of the typical inductors also comprising one or more coils or conductive members engaged into a drum-shaped core for inducing or generating the current, and a cylindrical core disposed around the drum-shaped core and the coil, and a terminal table attached or mounted or engaged onto the drum-shaped core and the coil and the cylindrical core.
The typical inductors include a coil having two ends are drawn through a gap that is formed between the terminal table and the drum-shaped core and the coil and the cylindrical core for coupling or connecting to winding terminals. However, the ends of the coil may not be easily and quickly and readily attached or mounted or secured onto the surfaces of the electric circuit boards or the like with working machines, and should be mounted manually such that the specialized or trained workers may take a long time to mount the typical inductors manually. In addition, a complicated making or manufacturing method or procedure is required to make or manufacture the coils such that the manufacturing cost for the coils will be greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,112 to Aoba et al. discloses another typical chip inductor comprising a coil or winding attached or mounted or engaged onto the winding core and disposed or located between end flanges.
Normally, the coil or winding includes a longitudinal and cylindrical structure that may occupy a large volume for the typical chip inductor, and the ends of the coil or winding should be hammered or squeezed before the ends of the coil or winding can be attached or mounted or secured onto the surfaces of the electric circuit boards or the like, and the typical chip inductor should be mounted onto the surfaces of the electric circuit boards or the like manually by specialized or trained workers. In addition, a complicated making or manufacturing method or procedure is required to make or manufacture the coils such that the manufacturing cost for the coils will be greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,324 to Watanabe discloses a further typical surface mount inductor comprising a coil or winding attached or mounted or engaged onto or wound around a winding shaft section of the drum core, and the winding wire of the typical surface mount inductor also includes a circular cross section, and the terminals of the winding wire are then wound from the outside of the extended portions of the case body and also wound onto the binding terminals.
However, the winding wire that includes a circular cross section may also occupy a large volume, and the terminals of the winding wire also includes a circular cross section and may not be easily and quickly and readily attached or mounted or secured onto the surfaces of the electric circuit boards or the like with working machines, and should be mounted manually such that the specialized or trained workers may take a long time to mount the typical inductors manually. In addition, a complicated making or manufacturing method or procedure is required to make or manufacture the coils such that the manufacturing cost for the coils will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional inductive members or inductors manufacturing methods.